Personal space
by Marimo Chuan
Summary: [Atención: Spoilers everywhere, dos parejas] Castiel no se termina de acostumbrar a respetar el espacio personal de Dean, por lo que el cazador se ve obligado a aplicarle un correctivo.


**Sobrenatural y sus personajes pertenecen a Erik Kripke. Si fueran míos, habría parejas homosexuales por todas partes y mucho sexo explícito.**

**No recomendado para quienes no hayan llegado a la sexta temporada.**

**Se aceptan tomatazos y críticas constructivas. Y si creéis que me merezco algún insulto, lo entenderé y lo ignoraré**.

* * *

Dean Winchester pasa el rato quitando las manchas de su chaqueta en el lavabo del baño. No sabe la que se le viene encima.

Levanta la mirada por un segundo, encontrándose con el espejo, y se asusta ante la mirada inquisidora que Castiel le dirige a su nuca.

-Ugh.

Maldito ángel y maldita su manía de aparecer de repente.

-¡No hagas eso!

Es normal y perfectamente comprensible que Dean se frustre. ¿Cuánto le cuesta decir un "hola" para llamar su atención, en lugar de quedarse parado tras él esperando a que se percate de su presencia? Porque otra cosa no, pero el cabrón es silencioso como un fantasma.

-Hola, Dean.

No, Castiel. Ya no. El susto ya está dado.

Espera. ¿Ni siquiera te disculpas?

Dean se gira para encarar al moreno, y éste continúa observándole sin ningún tipo de discreción o pudor a diez centímetros de su cara. De arriba abajo y viceversa. Como si fuera un cuadro... o como si los poros de la piel del rubio escondieran todas las respuestas a las preguntas que la humanidad siempre se ha hecho y nunca ha sabido esclarecer. ¿Cómo se originó el mundo? ¿Qué fue antes, la gallina o el huevo? ¿Cómo es capaz Castiel de comunicarse con tan solo tres registros faciales (cara de póker, cara de curiosidad y cara de no entender)?

Ni una puta sonrisa en milenios de existencia. El que le haga reír se merecerá un altar y la adoración eterna del resto de los míseros mortales que pueblan la Tierra.

Dean no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada y la baja al suelo con aparente incomodidad. Sospechoso. Muy sospechoso. Porque Dean Winchester degolla vampiros, extermina demonios, huye de las parcas y vuelve de entre los muertos como quien echa pan a las palomas del parque. ¿Por qué bajas entonces la mirada ante un jodido ángel del Señor, Dean?

La respuesta está en ese segundo y medio en el que sus orbes se paran en los labios de Castiel antes de clavarse en las cutres baldosas del baño.

Ay, amigo... Que te hemos pillado. Mucha minifalda, pero al final lo que te pone son las corbatas mal hechas.

-Cas, ya hemos hablado de esto.

Debiste haberle hablado en enoquiano, Dean, porque por lo visto en inglés no te entendió.

O te ignoró olímpicamente.

Lástima que nunca sepamos cómo se desarrolló esa conversación. Seguro que no tuvo el más mínimo desperdicio.

-Espacio personal.

-Perdón.

No mientras, Castiel. No te arrepientes ni un poquito de pegarte a él.

Castiel da un paso atrás y el cazador se relaja. Piensa que su acompañante por fin ha aprendido a respetar esa barrera invisible que marca el límite entre la confianza y el acoso sexual.

Entonces, a pesar de que ambos ya se han separado, se le ocurre vengarse por el susto. Y vaya si lo hace.

Sin agarrarle ni tocarle, se inclina hacia delante y le da un furioso beso en los labios que apenas dura tres segundos, separándose después de él con brusquedad. Castiel lo mira y lleva a cabo su registro facial de "no entiendo nada" inclinando la cabeza y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Llevándose su chaqueta consigo y con gesto orgulloso, Dean Winchester sale del baño. Nadie le asusta y se va de rositas.

* * *

Dean y Sam trabajan en un caso examinando unos órganos humanos metidos en tupperwares. El más joven se pregunta mentalmente si en otra vida fue un violador, un asesino psicópata o un banquero y por eso le ha tocado acabar así.

Encuentran algo extraño en los órganos y Dean llama a Castiel por teléfono. Antes de acabar de indicarle la dirección en la que se encuentran, el ángel ya se encuentra allí. De nuevo a diez centímetros del cazador.

-Ya he llegado.

-Ya lo veo.

Esta vez sí se miran a los ojos. Quizá porque, en lugar de vergüenza, lo que Dean siente es confusión. ¿Ese idiota no aprendió la lección de la vez anterior, o solo sufre graves problemas de memoria?

-Creo que voy a colgar ya.

-Vale.

Tras la conversación de besugos, Castiel finaliza la llamada. Y Dean vuelve a vengarse de él. Ya está harto de que invada su espacio vital, así que repite el beso. Igual de corto, igual de agresivo.

Sam no se cosca de nada. Está demasiado ocupado observando un corazón y meditando acerca de la enorme, fea y olorosa mierda en la que se ha convertido su vida.

El rubio consigue la misma reacción de él que la otra vez. Cabeza ladeada y ceño fruncido con confusión. En esa ocasión tampoco se molesta en explicarle el por qué de esa acción y se limita a contarle sus avances en el caso.

* * *

El Apocalipsis ha dado comienzo. Jo y su madre han muerto. Dios les ignora. Los demonios y los ángeles les persiguen.

Dean se plantea aceptar ser el recipiente de Michael. Y la lía parda.

Sí, con Dean (o Sam) Winchester cualquier circunstancia puede ir a peor, por muy jodida que ya parezca la cosa. Por ejemplo, consiguiendo que un ángel del Señor se cabree.

Y no cualquier ángel. El ángel Castiel. El que piensa que en las pelis porno hay amor.

Esa inocente criatura, al ver que el rubio ha decidido dar el sí al arcángel huyendo de él y su hermano, le acorrala en un callejón y le empieza a dar la mayor paliza de su vida.

Y entonces, mientras le hace la cirugía estética a puñetazos, decide estamparle contra una pared y decirle cuatro cosas.

¿Adivináis a cuánta distancia de él? No, a diez centímetros no. A tres como mucho. Con sus cuerpos tan pegados que ambos podrían notar si el otro tuviese los pezones erectos por el frío de la calle.

Pero Dean no tiene frío. La somanta de hostias le ha dejado calentito.

Y sabe que tiene que castigarle. Porque ese bastardo ha vuelto a pasarse por el forro de los cojones la mierda del espacio vital, y por muy serio que sea el tema de Michael, el cazador no puede permitir que se olvide de que tiene que dejar correr el aire entre ambos.

Por eso vuelve a besarle de la misma manera que las veces anteriores, aunque con mayor dificultad por su posición y falta de fuerza por las heridas.

Castiel, como ya es costumbre, no entiende nada.

En medio de su ya habitual confusión suelta a su presa y se aleja de él preguntándose cómo es posible que, después de tantos millones de años observando y analizando el comportamiento humano, siga sin entender las acciones de ese puñetero rubio.

Dean sonríe medio cansado medio satisfecho por haber obtenido al fin la reacción que quería, pone los ojos en blanco y se desploma al perder la consciencia.

* * *

El mayor de los Winchester le explica en el motel de turno los detalles de un caso al jodido ángel del Señor mientras el terror de los techos bajos se entretiene haciendo Dios sabe qué en el baño.

Le habla de espaldas mientras rebusca entre una montaña de papeles con información, información y más información, y cuando encuentra lo que busca se da la vuelta para mirar al moreno.

Con tan mala suerte que sin querer acaba invadiendo su espacio vital.

Ambos dejan escapar un gesto de sorpresa.

(Espera, el moreno solo tiene tres registros faciales...)

Ejem... El caso es que, hasta el momento, quien había cometido ese delito había sido el de la eterna gabardina, y por tanto esa situación se les antoja extraña a ambos.

Castiel frunce el ceño al sumirse en unos momentos de profunda reflexión, y acaba llegando a la conclusión de lo que debe hacer.

Por eso se inclina hacia Dean y le roba un beso. Más torpe en comparación con los que el otro suele dar, pero igual de corto y agresivo.

Y muy bien que hace. Si él le castigaba por invadir su espacio vital, ¿por qué no iba a darle de su propia medicina si era él quien invadía espacios vitales ajenos?

A Dean le toca parpadear con desconcierto. Realmente no se había esperado ese movimiento.

Bueno, la verdad es que nunca se esperaba nada de lo que ese ángel hacía.

-Esto era lo que querías mostrarme, ¿verdad?

Y recoge del suelo el papel que el rubio había dejado caer por la sorpresa.

-Ajá...

* * *

Dean pasea por la habitación de otro motel aún más cutre mientras discute acerca del Apocalipsis con Castiel, a quien, por alguna extraña razón, se le ha pegado el gesto del cazador y por eso le contesta mientras se mueve también entre esas cuatro mugrosas paredes como león enjaulado.

La verdad es que no entiende la utilidad de estar en constante movimiento. De hecho, le parece algo bastante absurdo y estúpido. Pero no sería él quien le dijera al humano cómo tenían que discutir.

Ve cómo Dean se le acerca en un momento dado, aunque no deja de caminar porque piensa que le terminará esquivando.

Pero Dean Winchester es impredecible, y por eso le da por desviar la mirada hacia el horripilante gotelé de las paredes mientras suelta su parrafada.

Y claro, gracias a eso no se da cuenta de que se ha pegado al ángel hasta que ambos se encuentran a diez centímetros del otro.

¿Por qué no te has apartado tú de Dean, Castiel? En el fondo esperabas que invadiera tu espacio personal para aplicarle el correctivo, ¿verdad?

Tienes alma de sádico.

El problema del asunto reside en que el cazador, después de perderse de nuevo durante unos momentos en el azul de los ojos ajenos mientras que al moreno le ocurría lo mismo con el verde de los suyos, llega a la conclusión de que es Castiel el que merece el correctivo porque tampoco ha dejado de andar hacia él.

¿Y cómo resuelven el problema de las invasiones? Abalanzándose el uno sobre el otro como movidos por magnetismo y devorándose la boca en un intenso beso.

Ya están cansados de los besos de tres segundos, por lo que prolongan aquél todo lo que pueden aferrándose a la ropa del otro como a un clavo ardiendo.

Y vaya si dura más de tres segundos. Podrían haberse estado besando hasta que el Apocalipsis los hubiera pillado, pero Dean decide finalmente dar un paso más y arrastrar al ser celestial a la cama.

Aunque, cuando está a punto de tirarle sobre ella, Castiel gira en redondo llevándose al rubio con él y poniéndole de espaldas al colchón, lo que le permite ser quien caiga encima del otro.

-¡Mhg!

El ángel rompe el beso para reír suavemente sobre sus labios, divertido por el quejido del otro.

¡Una risa! ¡Cielo santo! Dean, te mereces un altar y la adoración eterna del resto de los míseros mortales que pueblan la Tierra.

... Aunque Sam no opine lo mismo.

Sí, Sam. Nadie de los presentes en la habitación se ha acordado por un instante de él, por lo que huye del motel con un cabreo importante y mientras maldice (otra vez) su perra vida.

Por suerte para él, su pareja enseguida sale a su encuentro para alegrarle el día, pues gracias a sus poderes y sobre un descampado del pueblo ha montado un circo con actuaciones exclusivas para ellos dos.

Y sin payasos, por supuesto.


End file.
